A Certain Substitute Shinigami
by Constantin3e
Summary: With his school year nearing an end, Ichigo and his classmates take a trip to the most advance city in the world, Academy City. Seems like a normal enough trip right? But when he runs into a boy named Touma, who possess a incredible power know as Imagine Breaker, the two are faced with a threat that neither one has ever seen before. When Magic and Science cross, a story is born.


**February 8, 2014 - Saturday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or A Certain Magical Index. ********************Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Dentsu, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and Studio Pierrot. A Certain Magical Index is property of Kazuma Kamachi, Funimation, and J.C. Staff.**

**Author's Note: I'm kinda surprised there aren't any other ACMI/Bleach crossover, but hey I'm happy to fill in. Since this is my second crossover and the first Bleach/ACMI fanfic, I've got to do it right.**

**Post Fullbringer Arc and Pre Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Ichigo will be using his Fullbring enhanced Shikai and Bankai. I haven't read the manga for A Certain Magical Index, so this will only be based on seasons 1 and 2 of the anime.**

"Normal speech."

**"Hollows."**

_'Thoughts.'_

**Arrival In Science City**

**Unedited Version**

* * *

Academy City. The education capital of the world. The great Japanese city had been flourishing with advance technology and science for years. It was said to be twenty to thirty years ahead of the rest of the world in all categories of life. A jewel of the World.

A certain orange-haired teen stared absent mindedly out the tour bus window. Ichigo sat on the second deck of the double decker bus, surrounded by several of his classmate, as it rolled down the busy city street. Beside him, Rukia Kuchiki was going on and on about something even though Ichigo had blocked her out several minutes earlier. He rested his cheek on his fist as he watched the streams of people walking down the streets; going about their lives.

_'So this is Academy City? Not exactly what I'd imagined it would be.' _Being the city it was, Academy City was well known throughout the world. It's schools were state of the art for education and high school graduates prayed that they could get into one of the city's colleges. Which was part of the reason that Ichigo and his fellow Seniors were there.

"Hey are you even listening to me? Ichigo!"

He looked out of the corner of his eye. "Yes Rukia, I am."

Rukia crossed her arms and smiled in triumph. "Then you finally agree that my drawing are getting better."

"I never said that."

Rukia looked like she was taken back by this, before a large tick mark formed on her head. She curled her hand into a fist and was about to go into another rant, but Ichigo interrupted. "So tell me again why you came will us again. And don't give that excuse that you're giving everyone else. I'm pretty sure that you aren't here in the search for a new career."

"Well if you must know, you'll be graduating school in a couple of months and probably go to college. Soul Society has gotten it in their head that I need to keep an eye on you, just to make sure that you don't to anything stupid."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "You're kidding right? The badge wasn't enough of a leash for them?"

She shrugged. "Don't let it get to you, it's this city. There are no Soul Reapers in charge of surveying or patrolling Academy City."

"Why no?"

"There has never been a Hollow detected within the city's perimeter."

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask why, but shut it when Ms. Ochi stood up several seats ahead of them.

"Alright kiddos." she announced in a loud clear voice. "Can you feel it, all that education floating in the air? If you never learn anything in my class, at least soak in some of this." She looked down at the clipboard in her hands. "Everyone here has paid for their week long stay in Academy City." She flipped through the paper and nodded in approval. "Everyone's permission slip is in, good. We'll be stopping at the hotel first to drop off your luggage. Then you'll have time to wonder around and see the city sites."

A cheer rose up from the Karakura High students, and even Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Behind him, he saw Uryu and Chad smile with happy expressions while Tatsuki tried her best to keep Orihime from jumping of her seat in excitement. The long awaited trip to Academy City had finally started and there was a lot to see.

A couple of minutes later the students arrived at the hotel and loaded out of the bus in a hurry. It was a fairly large hotel, several stories high, but that wasn't what stuck out the most. As a soon as they enter through the sliding doors, sliver coated robots arrived to meet them. Behind each one was a rolling rack that they loaded their baggage on.

Uryu studied the hotel bots with keen interest. "Everyone's heard about Academy City's advance technology, but to see it first hand is amazing."

"I guess so," Ichigo said as he watch the bots roll away with their luggage. "I was expecting to carry my bag up and check out my room, but I looks like that'll be taking a rain check."

"Oh! Oh! What should we do first?!" Orihime clapped her hands together before reaching into her pursue and retrieved a brochure. "There are so many good restaurants to choice from in Academy City." Her mouth began to water as looked at all the exotic dishes displayed on the pamphlet. There was Italian, Chinese, Indian, Mexican, and various other kinds of restaurants marked on a little mini map. "If only we could try them all," she pouted.

"Don't worry," Rukia reassured her friend, "we'll have plenty of time. Don't forget we'll be in Academy City for a week. That'll be more than enough time to check out the city's sites."

"She's right. The restaurants sound good and we have to check them out at lunch." Ichigo added. He gave Orihime one of his rare smiles before looking over at Uryu with a smirk. "But it looks like Ishida has something else on his mind."

Uryu pressed back glasses. "Glad you noticed Ichigo. I know you're not aware of this, or just don't care, but our hotel isn't very far from one of the best colleges in the city. I was hoping to give it a look."

Ichigo shrugged. "Why not? It's only 10:00 so we should have plenty of time to go check it out before finding a place to eat. What to you guys thing?"

Everyone nodded in agreement which allowed Ichigo to release a sigh of relief. "It's settled then. Let's get out of here before Keigo hears we left." Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the hyper-active teen who was staring in wonder at the cleaning bots. The Strawberry nudged his head towards the doors and the group left.

* * *

"Touma! Touma! It's almost time for lunch. Why haven't you started cooking?"

"Not now Index, I have to finish this." Touma groaned as he jotted answers to the multiple choice worksheet. The sixteen year old let out a depressed sigh before looking down at his right hand. Within his right hand was the mysterious power known as Imagine Breaker, an ability that canceled out any supernatural powers, be it from Magician or Esper. _'Oh how many times I wished this thing had some effect on my school work.' _Surrounding Touma were stacks of unfinished homework that never seemed to shrink.

"But I'm sooo hunger." Index whined. The young nun layed on the sofa aimlessly kicking her feet in air, while Sphinx sat lazily on her stomach. "I'm tired of fried rice, can't you make something a little more special?"

"You're always hunger! You can wait two hours for lunch."

"Touma why are you so mean?" Index's eyes teared up like they did whenever she begged. "Not feeding a young lady when she's starving." Her stomach let out a growl as if to emphasize her point.

Touma's sweatdropped. This same situation happened all the time. The easy thing to do would for him to start cooking now, save himself some heartache. If it wasn't for the mountain of unfinished work he would have done that, but then an idea struck him.

"Say Index," he said catching her attention. "Why don't we go down to the diner and eat there? You can eat and I can finish this work."

Touma felt a ray of hope as Index paused and took a moment to ponder his idea. Unfortunately it was crushed when she puffed her cheeks out and growled. "You're just trying to get out of cooking lunch aren't you?"

"No. I just have to get this homework done and cooking takes up time. It would be much easier to just eat out."

Index crossed her small arms stubbornly, but after few moments her stomach growled and she gave up. "Alright Touma, but I get to order whatever I want off the menu."

"Fine fine, I'll do it." He gathered up his papers before tucking them away in his bookcase. He slung it over his shoulder and headed towards the front door. "Well come on" he called over his shoulder.

The nun nodded eagerly before following Touma out the door.

* * *

"Well that was just amazing Uryu." Ichigo grumbled sarcastically. "Maybe you should put expert navigator on your resume if you ever decide to get a job, because you found this place in record speed."

Ishida gave the orange haired teen a venomous look, but didn't say a word. O.K. so they may have wondered around the streets for a while looking for the college. It took the group an hour to find the right street, after stumbling around lady luck to pity on them and the street showed itself.

"Maybe if he'd ask when off those nice looking people handing out maps for directions, we probably would've been here sooner." Chad said.

"Don't get on my back to Chad." Uryu finally spoke up. "I already had a map and I'm more than capable of reading it."

"And yet we were lost for an hour." Ichigo said lazily, further pissing off the Quincy.

"Can we please move on?" Rukia asked, already getting annoyed at Ichigo and Uryu's attitude. The two had a quick stare down, before making their way to the college step, completely ignoring each other's presence. Rukia shook her while she, Orihime, and Chad proceeded after the duo.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and eye the building up and down. For a college located in a technology advanced city it didn't look too special. A park like setting surrounded a three story high early 1900's style building. Several students wearing uniforms were mingling around the area, talking, eating, or just talking with friends. He let out a sigh of relief. At least it looked normal.

Near the entrance doors, a middle-aged man wearing a suit waved at the group; beckoning them to come. Ichigo looked hesitant at his friends before shrugging. They walked over to the man, who smiled warmly.

"Hello there." He gave a small bowed. "Sorry to bother, but I couldn't help but notice that you kids looked lost. Maybe I can help you."

"Maybe so, we're students from Karakura Town and thought we might take a look around." Ichigo informed him.

There was a twinkle in the man's eye. "You don't say? I've passed through Karakura Town once or twice on business trips before. It's a nice sized town. I heard several high schools were having trips to Academy City, and you must be one of them." There was a gleam in his eye. "I'm happy to tell you that you've come to one of the top universities in the city. Since I'm feeling awfully good today, I wouldn't mind giving you and your friends a free tour around campus. What do you say?"

The Substitute raised an eyebrow "Well if you're offering, I guess we can't turn it down."

"A free tour!" Orihime said cheerfully. "Makes me feel like a tourist."

"We sort of already are." Rukia pointed out.

The man chuckled. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Takeshi Mori. I am head supervisor of Takamaka University. Now, where should I begin?"

* * *

**Undisclosed Location  
**

The faint crimson glow from the tanks casted eerie shadows across the dark room. Eight large tube like tanks lined the wall of the room. The small flashes of light and computer monitors surround them. Inside each tank was murky red fluid that only allowed a viewer the murky silhouette of something large inside.

"Subjects 4, 5, and 6 are almost at operation condition." a voice said in the darker part of the room. A man stepped out holding a cell phone to his ear as he gazed at the tanks. "The remaining subjects will take several more days to be fully matured. Two or three." The man looked to be in his late thirties or early fourties. He would of had a handsome face if it wasn't for the stress lines and his medium length messy hair.

"This project better be worth it," a voice warned through the phone. "The company has poured millions into funding for your experiments doctor. I expect the subjects to meet my expectations a hundred percent."

"Don't worry sir." the doctor replied calmly. "I already took the time to find a suitable target to test them on."

A screen roared to life behind the tanks. The screen zoomed in on a black haired teen and a young blue haired nun walking down a street. The two were talking to each other leisurely.

"Touma Kamijou, the user of Imagine Breaker." A sinister smile spread across the doctor's lips as he eyed the pair. "Let's see how you fare against my creations..."

* * *

"Boy that was interesting."

Ichigo stretched his arm over his head and sighed with relief. The gang had spent about half being toured around by Mr. Mori, who went out of his way to show them nearly every part of Takamaka Academy. He started out by showing them the classrooms, followed by the cafeteria, gym, and outside school grounds.

Ichigo had especially liked the gymnasium. "A least I won't have to worry about getting out of shape." he had said to himself.

It was almost lunch time by the time the tour ended and the Strawberry began to feel that emptiness in his stomach. He asked the supervisor if there were any good places to eat near by and he said there was a café just a couple blocks away.

"Here it is." Uryu pointed to a spot on his map. "It's only three blocks away like he said."

"Not to far, I hope they at lea-." Ichigo hadn't even gotten the sentence out of his mouth before a low growl caught his attention. He looked down at his belt and saw the eye of his Substitute Soul Reaper badge flashing. That could only mean one thing.

" A Hollow." Rukia breathed.

The orange haired teen simply nodded.

"But that impossible," Rukia replied. She looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. People passed by, but didn't so much at glance at them. In a quieter voice she said. "This area has never had a Hollow detection."

"There's a first time for everything." Ichigo grabbed his badge and ran to the nearest alley. Making sure he was out of sight, he slammed the badge into his chest, separating his soul from his body. He took a moment to loosen his muscles before grabbing Zangestu's hilt and running out the alley into the street. "Take care of my body! I'm going on ahead!"

"Ichigo!" Orihime called. "Wait up!" But the Substitute had already disappeared.

* * *

"Please...no more."

Tears ran down Touma's face as his pleads fell on deaf ears. Index continued placing order after order to the waitress, draining Touma's wallet little by little.

"..and I'll take this one and this and oh oh this one looks good to!" Index continued pointing off dishes as the waitress frantically wrote on her notepad. "I haven't ever seen this one before, maybe I shou-."

"STOP!" Index looked up from the menu just in time to see Touma lunge at the pile of tabs and hug them. "I'm not rich Index! I'm a middle class student living off money sent by his parents. We're going to be broke if you keep ordering everything off the menu." He tried to put on the best puppy dog eyes he could, but wasn't sure how much of an effect it would have on Index.

"Touma..." A dark aura surrounded the nun, causing Touma to cringe. "You said I could order anything I wanted off the menu. Are you going to break that promises?"

"Uhmm... well Index it's like this. Money does just appear out of thin air. People have to work for it and-." There was a crashing sound that caused Touma to turn his head to the sight of a waitress falling to her knees; the plates she was holding fell and shattered on the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" He stood up and took a step towards her, but stopped. His eyes widened as he noticed the deadly silence that hung over the cafe. All around the him, waitress were passed out on the floor, while customers layed slumped over their tables.

Teen's throat felt like cotton as he tried to swallow. "What the hell?"

"Forgive me for the mess."

A hard voice caused Touma's blood to run cold. A large dark shadow rose up behind, causing the teen to turn around and jump back. His eyes slowly rose up revealing a very tall man that stared coldly at him. He wore a black suit and tie that only seemed to make him look taller and wider. He had a stone hard face that looked like it had been chiseled out of a granite. But the thing that made the made him truly terrifying was where his right eye should have been, there was a clear fist sized hole through his head.

"Who...or what are you?" Touma questioned carefully. The fingers on his right hand twitched restlessly.

"Touma Kamijou..." The man's one eye stared down at him coldly. "I've come to eliminate you..."

* * *

**Auhtor's Note: And...done. That's the first chapter of A Certain Substitute Shinigami. Though, I don't feel like I did that good on it. **

**I've wondered for awhile why there weren't any crossovers between these two series, so I decided to make this story. Not a lot of action or humor in this chapter, but I plan to change that in Chapter 2. I'll also try to improve my writing style.**

**Please leave a review and follow/favorite if this caught your attention. Later.**


End file.
